The inventive concepts relate to a substrate treating apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for treating a substrate using plasma.
Plasma is generated by very high-temperature, a strong electric field, or a radio-frequency (RF) electromagnetic field. The plasma means an ionized gas state consisting of ions, electrons, and/or radicals. Various processes may be performed using the plasma when a semiconductor device is manufactured. For example, an etching process may be performed by colliding ion particles contained in the plasma with a substrate.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating portions of a liner 2 and an inner sidewall 1 of a process chamber of a general substrate treating apparatus generating plasma by means of microwave. Referring to FIG. 1, a liner 2 is generally provided along an inner sidewall 1 of a process chamber in order to protect the inner sidewall 1 of the process chamber from plasma. However, a gap 3 may be formed between the inner sidewall 1 of the process chamber and the liner 2 by a machining tolerance, and an electric field 4 of microwave and a process gas 5 may be provided into the gap 3. Thus, the inner sidewall 1 of the process chamber may be damaged by the plasma to generate particles 6. In addition, drift distances of the particles 6 may increase by the flow of the process gas 5 provided to the gap 3, so the particles 6 may reach a substrate.